Une fête surprise pour Shikamaru
by Neymanga
Summary: Ino et Choji se souvienne d'une chose : c'est l'anniversaire de Shikamaru. Ils décident donc de lui organiser une fête mais bon, difficile de passer inaperçu lorsque la cible à 200 de QI...


**Hey!**

 **Ma toute première fic sur Naruto qui n'était absolument pas prévu... J'ai décider de commencer sur une fic avec l'un de mes perso favoris : Shikamaru. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom, du coup, j'espère mettre bien débrouiller. Un peu de Shika/Temari. Je ne suis absolument pas à jour dans Naruto mais il me semble qu'ils se marient dans Boruto non? Je suis au courant pour la mort de Neji mais honnêtement, je m'en fiche. J'ai envie qu'il soit vivant donc il est vivant. C'est un peu débil mais bon, voilà. Bref! J'ai tout dis!**

 **Place au chapitre...**

Ino et Choji étaient en train d'attendre le troisième membre de leur équipe lorsque que quelque chose traversa la tête de Choji.

_Eh, Ino, on est le combien aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il.

_Le 30 septembre pourquoi ?

_Ce n'est pas l'anniversaire de Shikamaru aujourd'hui ?

_Mais, mais si ! Tu as raison !

_Faut lui souhaiter quand il arrivera.

_Absolument pas !

_Hein ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas sympa.

_Mais non triple andouille ! On va lui préparer une fête !

_Je te suis plus là. Tu dis que tu ne veux pas lui souhaiter mais tu veux lui préparer une fête…

_Une fête surprise, voyons !

_Mais pourquoi tu veux lui faire ça ? Je croyais que tu ne l'appréciais pas.

_Ecoute, on va lui faire croire qu'on a tous oublié son anniversaire et le soir venue, on lui fera la surprise ! Comme ça, il sortira autre chose qu'un « ça me soule » ou « je suis fatigué » « je veux rentrer chez moi » « je m'ennuie » ou bien un « vous me déprimez » et là ! Il sera tellement reconnaissant qu'on pourra dire adieu au comportement je m'en foutiste de Shikamaru !

_T'es sûre ? Tu ne penses pas que ça va encore plus l'agacer ? Puis, Shikamaru n'a jamais souhaité fêté son anniversaire et il vit très bien comme ça…

_Justement il faut le faire !

_Je vois pas pourquoi…

_Bon imagine si on lui souhaite son anniversaire :

 __Surprise ! Joyeux anniversaire Shikamaru !_

 __Oh, pour moi ?_

 __Et oui, commença une Ino fière, pour toi ! Tu peux remercier t'es génialissime partenaire pour ça !_

 __Je n'y crois pas, dit-il ému, merci ! Ino ! Choji ! Je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai fait ! Je serais plus agréable et je promets de ne plus me plaindre !_

_Et là, il nous prend dans ses bras et au revoir le Shikamaru blasé et bonjour le Shikamaru travailleur et serviable !

_Je ne pense pas qu'il réagirait comme ça…

_Mais si ! Puis, si on ne lui souhaite pas, il va nous en vouloir pour avoir oublié son anniversaire.

_Je ne pense pas que…

_C'est décider ! On va réunir tout le monde et lui préparer une fête qu'il n'oubliera pas !

_J'ai plus l'impression que tu fais ça dans ton propre intérêt…

_Mais non ! Je fais ça pour le bien de Shikamaru ! Tu es avec moi ?!

_Ouais, ouais, si tu veux…

_Cool ! On y va !

_Mais on était sensé l'attendre.

_Oui mais si on l'attend, on n'aura pas le temps de préparer sa fête !

_Ouais, ouais, dit-il en la suivant.

5 minute plus tard :

_Bah, où sont-ils ? J'ai que 10 minutes de retard pourtant, et je les avais prévenus… Bon, peut-être que c'est eux qui sont en retard finalement…

…

_Comment ! C'est aujourd'hui !

_Ouais, répondit Ino. Il faut lui préparer un truc !

_Kiba, je pense qu'on doit les aider.

_Tu as raison Hinata mais vous pensez réellement qu'on n'a le temps ? Qu'en penses-tu Shino.

_Si on mobilise assez de monde, on devrait y arriver, répondit-il.

_Bon, nous, on va chercher l'équipe de Kakashi-sensei et vous celle de Gai-sensei, déclara Ino.

_Et pourquoi pas l'inverse ? Demanda Choji.

_Parce que si Hinata va chercher Naruto, elle risque de s'évanouir à la seconde où elle le verra et c'est contre-productif.

_Ok…

…

_C'est l'anniversaire de Shikamaru ?

_Oui, Ino est venu nous le dire tout à l'heure, déclara Hinata.

_Et vous voulez qu'on lui prépare une fête surprise ? C'est ça ?

_Exactement Neji ! Répondit Kiba.

_Mais vous êtes sûrs que ça va lui faire plaisir ? Questionna Tenten. A vrai dire, Shikamaru ne nous a jamais parler de son anniversaire, peut-être qu'il n'a pas envie de le souhaiter…

_Le connaissant, ajouta Neji, ça le fera sûrement chier.

_Mais non ! S'exclama Lee enthousiaste. On est en plein dans la jeunesse, c'est important ce genre de chose !

_Le voilà qui se prend au jeu… souffla Neji dépité.

_Neji, déclara Hinata. C'est important puis, Shikamaru est notre ami ! On peut bien faire ça pour lui !

Il soupira.

_Mais vous ne pensez pas qu'avec c'est 200 de QI il va s'en rendre compte ?

_Mais non ! affirma Lee. On a juste à être discret !

Le prodige Hyuga soupira une nouvelle fois.

_Comme vous voulez…

…

_L'anniversaire de Shikamaru ?

_Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama Naruto.

_Je ne savais pas que c'était aujourd'hui… souffla Sakura.

_Eh oui, et on va lui faire une fête surprise !

_Pourquoi tu te soucis autant de Shikamaru ? N'aurais-tu pas abandonné Sasuke pour lui ? Alors ça veut dire que je n'ai plus de rivale…

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, je ne te ferrais pas cet honneur…

Leurs yeux s'envoyaient des éclairs.

_Plus sérieusement, reprit Ino, c'est juste pour que Shikamaru soit plus agréable et que, pour une fois, il soit reconnaissant.

_Je vois mais je reste sceptique…

_Pense ce que tu veux mais ne t'étonne pas quand Sasuke sera à moi…

_Pourquoi vous continuez de vous disputer pour lui ? Questionna Sai. Il ne fait même plus parti du village et il a clairement l'air de se foutre de votre avis…

_Sai !

_Bah quoi, c'est vrai…

…

_Nous voilà tous réunis ! S'exclama Ino satisfaite.

_T'as une idée au moins pour la fête de Shikamaru ? Demanda Sakura.

_Eh bien… Choji, il aime quoi déjà Shikamaru.

_Dormir, répondit-il simplement.

_On ne va pas faire une fête où tout le monde dort ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_Moi ça ne me dérange pas, déclara Neji. Shikamaru sera content et je ne t'entendrais plus gémir.

_Eh ! C'est méchant !

_Tu nous dérange en pleine entrainement pour planifier une fête pour Shikamaru et tu n'as même pas l'ombre d'une idée sur quoi faire, comment te dire que c'est « légèrement » agaçant.

_Eh bien justement ! Je vous ai appelés pour m'aider et réussir à boucler ça pour ce soir !

_Calmez-vous, souffla Hinata. Faisons ça dans l'ordre. D'abord, il nous faut un lieu pour la fête.

_La résidence Hyuga ! S'exclama Lee.

_Et pourquoi on irait là-bas ! S'exclama Neji.

_Parce que c'est grand !

_Et tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont autoriser une bande de gosse à faire la fête au milieu de la résidence ?!

_Si on les supplie ça devrait marcher ! Regarde ! Technique secrète ! Imploration de la pitié !

_Tu t'es juste mit à genou ! S'exclama Tenten. Puis c'est quoi ce non ridicule ?!

_Je suis d'accord avec gros-sourcil ! Si on si met tous à fond ça devrait marcher, déclara Naruto.

_Quoi ! Toi aussi tu t'y mets ?! S'écria la maitresse d'arme.

_Arrêté ! S'exclama Neji. Il n'y aura pas d'imploration de la pitié ni de fête dans la résidence ! Trouvé un autre endroit.

_Dans un barbecue alors ! Proposa Choji.

_Tu y vas presque tous les jours et tu veux juste t'empiffrer… souffla Ino dépité.

_Ça explique le fait que tu sois aussi gros, déclara Sai.

_JE NE SUIS PAS GROS ! JUSTE UN PEU ENVELOPPER !

_C'est ça, c'est ça…

_On n'a qu'à demander à maitre Tsunade ! Opposa Tenten.

_Tu penses qu'elle a le temps pour ça ? Demanda Hinata.

_Elle à bien le temps de jouer, je suis sûr que Mami Tsunade est libre…

_Bon, allons la voir alors… souffla Ino dépité.

…

_Une fête pour l'anniversaire de Shikamaru ?

_Exactement, on aimerait savoir si vous pourriez nous prêter une salle pour la fête… demanda Tenten.

_Oui, bien sûr.

Tous affichaient un sourire satisfait.

_Mais vous êtes sûrs qu'il ne s'en rendra pas compte ? Shikamaru à 200 de QI vous savez…

_Je suis sûre que ça va aller.

_Dans ce cas, je vous fais confiance.

_On avance, c'est une bonne chose, déclara Hinata.

_Bon, commença Ino. Il faut qu'un groupe se charge de la décoration de la salle et que l'autre occupe Shikamaru jusqu'à ce soir sans éveiller les soupçons.

_J'ai entendu que le groupe de Gaara était en ville, déclara Naruto.

_Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ! S'exclamèrent Sakura et Ino.

_Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi important…

_Si Gaara est là, il y a forcément Temari !

_Et donc ?

_Il y a un truc entre Temari et Shikamaru ! Si elle vient, je suis sûr qu'il sera content !

_Ah bon ? S'interrogea Choji.

_J'ai plus l'impression que vous vous faites des films… souffla Neji.

_Alors, il faut qu'un groupe aille chercher Temari, un autre qui retienne Shikamaru et le dernier qui prépare la salle.

_Je veux bien occuper Shikamaru, déclara Choji.

_Ah bon ? Et que compte tu faire ?

_Manger au barbecue !

_Hors de question ! S'exclama Ino.

_Mais pourquoi !?

_Parce qu'à chaque fois que vous allez au barbecue, c'est Shikamaru qui paye et hors de question que vous alliez vous empiffrer avant la fête sinon Shikamaru ne mangera plus rien le soir.

_Du coup, qui s'occupe de Shikamaru ?

_Moi ! S'exclama Lee.

_Non.

_Mais je n'ai encore rien dire.

_Je ne vais pas lui imposer un lourdingue pour son anniversaire sinon, le connaissant, il va trouver un moyen pour vous échapper et aller dormir je ne sais où…

_Au pire, Neji et moi on va l'aider, proposa Tenten.

_Pourquoi moi ?

_Parce que c'est toi.

_Hoquet, le groupe de Lee, Neji et Tenten s'occupe de Shikamaru. Qui va chercher Gaara, Temari et Kankuro ?

_Moi, avec Sakura et Sai, déclara Naruto.

_Donc, nous on s'occupe de la salle ! S'exclama Kiba.

_OK ! Alors, l'opération « Fête surprise pour Shikamaru sans qu'il s'en rende compte malgré ses 200 de QI » est lancé !

_Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu long comme nom ? Demanda Kiba

_Alors, « Surprise pour Shikamaru » ?

_On n'a pas le temps pour ces bêtises ! Intervient Sakura.

…

_Mais où est-ce qu'ils sont passé ?

_Shikamaru !

_Lee ? Neji ? Tenten ?

_Salut ! ça te dit d'aller t'entrainer avec nous ! Demanda Lee.

_Nan, c'est fatiguant et j'ai la flemme.

 _« Directe… »_ pensa Tenten.

_Alors manger avec nous, proposa Tenten.

_J'ai mangé il y a une demi-heure, désolé mais ce n'est pas possible.

 _« Il ne se laisse pas avoir… ça s'annonce compliquer… »_

_Il y a un coin tranquille que j'ai trouvé où on peut faire une sieste sans être déranger, tu veux venir ? opposa Neji.

 _« Bien trouvé Neji ! Quand on parle de sieste, Shikamaru est toujours là ! »._

_D'un côté, j'ai envie de vous suivre, d'un autre, le fait que vous veniez tous les trois pour qu'on fasse absolument quelque chose est beaucoup trop suspect. Vous ne seriez pas en train de me cacher quelque chose ou de me préparer un coup fourré par hasard ?

_Mais, mais non ! Ou est-ce que tu vas pêcher ça ? Répondit Tenten avec un léger rire nerveux.

 _« C'est mauvais. Shikamaru se doute de quelque chose… »_

_Cependant, il bailla, coup fourré ou pas, je commence à être fatigué…

 _« Fatigué !? Mais là journée vient de commencer ! »_

_Du coup, je vous suis.

 _« Je n'y crois pas… une vrai feignasse ! »_

…

_Gaara ! Temari ! Kankuro !

L'interpelé se retourna et regarda son interlocuteur perplexe.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Naruto ?

_Naruto ! Un peu de tenue ! Tu es en train de parler au Kazekage !

_O-oui ! Désolé…

_Pourquoi êtes-vous venue déranger Gaara ? Demanda Temari.

_C'est pour savoir si vous voudriez venir à une fête se soir…

_Une fête ? Et pourquoi on perdrait notre temps comme ça ?

_C'est un anniversaire et on pense que ça fera vraiment plaisir à Shikamaru de vous y voir.

_Shikamaru ? S'interrogea Temari.

_Oui, compléta Sakura. Surtout toi Temari.

_Moi ? Pourquoi Shikamaru voudrais me voir ?

_Pour l'instant, il n'est pas au courant, c'est une fête surprise.

_Je vois mais, on n'a vraiment pas le temps et…

_Temari, coupa Gaara. Nous sommes à Konoha pendant trois jours, on peut bien profiter un instant non ? Puis, c'est une invitation et je sens que tu meures d'envie d'y aller…

_Moi ? Je meure d'envie d'y aller ?

_Regarde-toi, tu n'arrêtes pas de sourire depuis qu'on parle de Shikamaru…

_Mais, mais non ! Je…

_Bon, on viendra alors, déclara Kankuro.

_Merci, Gaara…

…

_Neji, rassure-moi, il ne compte pas dormir toute la journée ? Si ? Demanda Tenten.

_J'ai l'impression que oui…

_Ah ! On a vraiment eu la partie la plus ennuyante !

_De quoi tu parles, Lee ?

_De, de rien Shikamaru !

_Ah bon ? Mon intuition me hurle que tu me cache quelque chose…

_Eh bien… je te jure que non !

_Tu jures ?

_Enfin non, je t'assure que non !

 _« Mais quel crétin… »_ pensa Tenten dépité, poussant un soupir de résignation.

_Tenten, que nous vaut ce magnifique soupir ? Questionna-t-il.

 _« Merde ! Il est trop perspicace ! »_

_Eh bien…

_C'est juste que Lee fait tellement l'abrutit qu'elle n'en peut plus, intervint Neji.

_Tu réponds à sa place toi maintenant ?

Neji plissa légèrement les yeux. En voulant aidé sa camarade, il a fait une boulette.

_Ça m'arrive, de temps en temps, répondit-il.

_Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait ce genre de connexion entre vous, enfin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

_Mais, mais pas du tout !

Shikamaru descendit de son arbre et s'approcha des trois.

_Je savais exactement que tu allais me dire ça. En fait, pour être plus précis, j'avais prédit toute cette discussion dans ma tête à partir du moment où Lee à parler.

Neji grimaça. Il maudissait ses 200 de QI.

_Je savais que tu allais vouloir aider Tenten et que j'allais titiller ton esprit en parlant d'une relation qui n'existe que dans diverse rumeur, rumeur que vous vous efforcer à faire disparaitre. Sans rentrer dans les détails, je sais pertinemment que vous me cacher quelque chose. Puis, j'ai remarqué une chose : le chemin le plus rapide pour venir ici passe par l'endroit où se trouve les quartiers du Hokage, or, vous avez fait tous les efforts possibles pour m'éloigner de cet endroit. Mon instinct me dit que ce que vous me cacher ce trouve là-bas et je peux te dire que j'ai une folle envie de découvrir ce que c'est… Voilà le truc, soit vous me dites ce qui se passe, soit je vais vérifier par moi-même.

Shikamaru se retourna puis se dirigea vers le lieu où siégeait l'Hokage. _« Merde ! On avait qu'une seule chose à faire et on s'est foiré ! Shikamaru ! Autant, tes 200 de Qi peuvent être très pratique, autant, ils sont vraiment agaçant ! »._

Lee, Neji et Tenten le suivait en essayant de le retenir. Tenten regarda une horloge du village : 17h30. Dans 5 minutes ils seraient à destination mais Ino leur avait demander de tenir au moins jusqu'à 18h ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire…

_Tient, j'ai dormi toute la journée, je commence à avoir faim.

Est-ce que le destin tournait en leur faveur ? En tout cas, Shikamaru c'est arrêté et c'est une bonne chose. Malheureusement, il fini de manger bien trop vite à leur goût. Il devait le retenir un peu plus longtemps…

_Shikamaru ! Je te provoque en duel !

_Hein ? Maintenant ?

_Oui !

_Nan, trop la flemme.

Lee se brisa en deux. Shikamaru venait de l'achever. Shikamaru voulu avancer mais Neji lui bloqua le passage.

_Je t'empêcherais de passer, quoi qu'il arrive !

_Wow, ça doit être vraiment incroyable pour que tu me bloque la route mais bon… quand faut y aller…

_Neji ! Attention !

_Tenten ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de…

Tenten se jeta sur Neji et ce dernier ne put rien faire, désemparer.

_Manipulation des ombres…

_C'est vraiment bas comme coup !

_Que veux-tu ? J'ai vraiment envie de savoir…

_Aïe ! Tenten tu me fais mal ! Tu serres trop fort !

_Désolé !

Shikamaru arriva devant la porte, l'ouvrit et…

_Surprise !

_Hein ?

_Alors ! S'exclama Ino en allant devant lui. Ça t'a surpris hein ? Tu ne la pas vue venir n'est-ce pas ?

_Effectivement… je ne l'ai pas vue venir… Mais, c'est en quel honneur tout ça ?

_Mais voyons ! S'exclama-t-elle. On est quel jour aujourd'hui ?

_Le 30 septembre et alors ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui ?

_Désolé, j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas…

_Mais c'est ton anniversaire gros béta !

La bouche de Shikamaru forma un léger o.

_Je vois, mon anniversaire…

_Ça te fais plaisir ?

_22.

_Hein ?

_Mon anniversaire, c'est le 22, pas le 30.

Un vent glacial passa sur la pièce.

_On s'est trompé de date ? Intervint Hinata.

_Oui mais, vous savez, ça m'était un peu égal que vous l'oublier mais, ça vous aurait éviter de vous enfoncer autant si vous n'aviez rien fait…

_Ah… en plus on avait fait venir Gaara Temari et Kankuro…

Shikamaru détourna son regard vers les trois.

_Ah ouais ! Vous vous êtes vraiment donnez du mal…

_Ça te fait plaisir ? Questionna Hinata.

_Hm… ouais, ça me fait plaisir.

 _« Shikamaru est content de me voir ? Pourquoi suis-je contente d'entendre ça ? »_ pensa Temari. _« Wow, ils ont même fait venir Gaara, le Kazekage… ils ont vraiment dû se faire chier… »_

_Désolé de ne pas avoir retenu la bonne date… s'excusa Ino.

_Ah, c'est pas grave puis, vous avez préparé tout ça, c'est déjà bien. Ça serait dommage de cacher tout ça puis, même si on est pas le 22 septembre, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Merci beaucoup.

Et voilà comment se fini l'anniversaire, avec 8 jours de retard, de Shikamaru…

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chier? Je vous avouerais que j'ai eu la flemme de me relire... Pour tout(e)s les fan(e)s de Shikamaru, j'ai du vous faire peur au début quand j'ai mit le 30 mais bon, je connais la vrai date. Si je réécrit sur ce fandom, ça sera juste pour rigoler un peu. Pas de longue fic donc. Des Two-shot ou Three-shot au mieux. Pas beaucoup de romance non plus. Juste de l'humour! Voilà tout. J'espère que mon style d'écriture vous à plu! D'habitude, j'écrit sur MHA donc je suis un peu dépayser mais bon, si ce premier os vous à plu, faite le moi savoir! Bye!**

 **Neymanga**


End file.
